


Incaendium

by GreaterGood (1oveclub)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Am I supposed to tag for bareback, Hair Pulling, If that’s your thing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Gellert, actually I guess it’s, bareback, bottom albus, did condoms exist in 1899?, doubtful, for me 👀, gellerts a freak, handjobs, implied breathplay, mastubation, pain kink if you squint Hard, some people get MAD about that stuff, too much fluff for porn, um, whatever tho, which is def a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oveclub/pseuds/GreaterGood
Summary: Gellert can’t imagine a scenario in which he would ever want to give Albus less than exactly what he wants. He can’t fathom a world where he’d deny him anything that he asks for, especially like this.So he obliges.Or: Shameless riding porn, because /that’s/ what Albus wants. Gellert wants it, too.





	Incaendium

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is.

“You…” Gellert says, breathless, with his head back against the headboard, “are dreadfully, dreadfully wonderful.” 

Albus laughs, ducking his head in that bashful way that he does when he’s praised. His sunny skin is flushed from the apples of his cheeks all the way down to his chest, or at least what Gellert can see of it with his shirt unlaced and hanging awry off his shoulder. His cinnamon colored hair falls into his face, obstructing Gellert’s view, and his eyes close, kiss-bruised lips parting in a soft gasp when he finally, finally moves.

Gellert lets out a soft breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He slides his hands up over Albus’s thighs, sticky with sweat and warm like the rest of his body, full beneath Gellert’s hands and where they’re pressed up against his sides. He’s trembling so gently that Gellert almost doesn’t notice. 

“You’re shaking,” he breathes, and Albus looks at him through the curtain of his soft hair, his dark eyelashes. 

“I’m nervous,” he says, both defensive and demure.

“Why?” Gellert asks. 

Albus rolls his hips slowly, hands pressed gently to Gellert’s chest to balance himself. Gellert moans and slides his hands up to hold Albus by his hips instead, gripping him harder and knowing that his fingers will leave bruises in the morning. Albus doesn’t mind, he’s made that clear in so few words.

“You,” Albus answers, breathy and tight. “You make me nervous.” 

Carefully, but without warning, Gellert cants his hips up to meet Albus’s, who cries out, hands groping for purchase on Gellert’s shoulder and in his hair. He grips tight, like he’s holding on for dear life. Gellert strokes his back and wraps an arm around his waist, reaching to catch his chin and guiding him into a sweet kiss. 

“There’s no reason to be nervous with me, Liebling. Have you not realized that, yet?”

Albus shifts forward and gasps against his mouth, pressing their foreheads together, rolling his hips in fluid little movements that make Gellert’s head spin. He drags his hand back down Albus’s chest, stopping to thumb over one of his sensitive nipples. He loves the way Albus gasps every time, the way his hips rock forward harder, pushing Gellert deeper inside. He takes Albus by his hips again, holding them still and thrusting up into him until Albus is leaning back, gripping at Gellert’s thighs and whining, “Oh, oh Merlin, Gel…” 

He loves it, loves watching Albus lower his inhibitions, let himself feel.

His thighs are pressed snugly up against Gellert’s hips, body arched back beautifully, the muscles in his stomach taut as he uses them to rock his hips back and forth, and his arms flexing as they strain to hold him up. His head lolls, his hair falling back and his fingers digging into Gellert’s thighs. He’s such a sight. Gellert can’t look away.

He grazes his hand up Albus’s stomach, his chest, and rests it over the column of his slender neck, just to feel him. Albus looks back at him, a hand coming to rest over Gellert’s there as he leans back in. It puts more pressure against his throat- probably not enough to cut off his air supply, but the implication is there. It makes Gellert’s gut clench low and hot. It makes his cock throb when Albus doesn’t try to lean away, just holds their eye contact and continues to ride him. His eyes are glassy and dark, his lips and cheeks ruddy. There’s perspiration beading at his hairline and his breath is ragged and shallow- Gellert can feel it under his hand. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says. He can hear the awe in his own voice. He’s never seen anything as entrancing. 

Albus closes his eyes and digs his nails into Gellert’s shoulders, redoubling his efforts, dropping his hips down faster, gasping each time Gellert penetrates him deeper. 

Gellert licks his other hand and slips it between them, wraps it around Albus’s hot, leaking cock. He cries out again, voice sounding hoarse and high and as desperate as he looks as he rocks forward into the circle of Gellert’s fingers, back onto his cock like he can’t decide which he wants more. 

Gellert can’t take it. He lets go and wraps his arm around Albus’s waist instead, and flips him onto his back, angling one of his thighs up and feeling the other wrap around his back. The movement makes him slip out, so he reaches between them to hold himself and presses back inside. Albus whines and wraps his arms around Gellert’s neck, holding him tight by his hair and breathing “please, please, please.” 

Gellert can’t imagine a scenario in which he would ever want to give Albus less than exactly what he wants. He can’t fathom a world where he’d deny him anything that he asks for, especially like this. 

So, he obliges; he hitches Albus’s leg up again and starts to fuck him in earnest, in long, rough strokes that jostle him on the bed, the old mattress creaking with the force of it. Albus makes nearly as much noise as it does. 

“Oh shit, Gel-,” Albus gasps, his fingers digging into Gellert’s skin, raking his back. His eyes are screwed shut, mouth open wide, his breath coming in quick pulls and he’s babbling quietly, “Yes, right there, don’t stop Gellert, oh…” 

Gellert has to close his eyes and rest his head against Albus’s shoulder, reaching down between them to wrap his hand around Albus again and stroke him quickly, in time with each thrust. He rubs his thumb over the wet tip of Albus’s cock, gives him a few more pulls and Albus arches up off the sheets, back bowing, crying out as he comes all over himself. 

The grip around him makes it near impossible for him to hold off, after that. Albus is tight anyway, but when he comes, it’s like a vice. He turns his face into his neck, kissing him, biting him, sucking a mark under his jaw that will remind both of them of this for days to come. Albus’s legs wrap around him like they’re meant to hold him in place.

“Come on, Gel,” Albus breathes, urging him along. He must be sore, overstimulated and sensitive, but still he digs a heel into Gellert’s backside and uses it as leverage to get him deeper. His fingers curl into Gellert’s hair, gripping and tugging harshly, enough to push him over the edge. The orgasm washes over him before he knows what hit, whiting out everything that isn’t the way Albus feels beneath him, or the way he sounds in his ear, whispering sweet praises. 

When he finally opens his eyes, Albus is holding his face, stroking his gentle fingers wherever he can touch, pressing sweet kisses anywhere there’s room. They’re both still panting, still wrapped around each other like there’s no intention of separating. Albus rubs their noses together, and then he’s laughing, shaking with it. Gellert laughs too, and buries his face against the strip of skin that’s visible where Albus’s blouse has slipped down his shoulder. He kisses him there, content with the way Albus’s fingers feel, combing through the tangles in his hair. 

“Dreadfully wonderful,” Gellert repeats, spent and winded.

“You’re so loud,” Albus whispers through a fit of quiet giggles. “Surprised no one came running to see if you were hurt.”

“Oh, me? I’m the loud one? Hm. Besides, your brother would only leave me to perish, I’m quite sure.” Gellert kisses Albus’s jaw, and props himself up on an elbow to look down into his face. He’s still as lovely as ever, blue eyes shining with mirth even in the low lamp light. His smile is soft. He looks far off. 

“What’re you thinking?” Gellert asks, folding their hands together where they meet between them, after he’s done a quick spell to clean up most of the mess.

“I’m not thinking, I am afraid. I cannot remember how.” His eyes close, and his lips turn up in a sleepy, vulpine smile. Gellert kisses it right off him. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, tangled up together, naked, kissing. 

“What’re you thinking?” He questions again, once they finally part.

“I’m thinking how I wish we could stay here,” Albus whispers. “Forever.”

“Forever is a long time, Mäuschen,” Gellert breathes back, stroking the sweat-damp hair from Albus’s face. 

“It wouldn’t be. Not with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1oveclub.tumblr.com


End file.
